


Toph Tickled in Boiling Rock

by FeatherHeart22



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boiling Rock, Dungeon, Feet, Fire Nation (Avatar), Foot Massage, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Tickling, Pedicure, Prison, Tickling, Torture, blind, toph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherHeart22/pseuds/FeatherHeart22
Summary: Synopsis: Toph is captured and taken to Boiling Rock for interrogation and imprisonment. Princess Azula uses tickling to exploit Toph’s heightened sense of touch. An unexpected ally helps the girl survive the ordeal until her rescue can be carried out. (Bonus Ty Lee tickling epilogue.)Timeline: This story wasn’t designed to fit perfectly into the official timeline, but it could be reasonably well inserted around the season 3 episodes, "The Runaway" or "The Puppetmaster".Spoilers: Before reading this story, I recommend watching the show up to the season 3 episodes, “The Boiling Rock” parts 1 and 2.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong/Ty Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Toph Tickled in Boiling Rock

◄ WARNING ►

**MATURE** CONTENT AHEAD.

THIS STORY FEATURES **EXTREME TICKLING ** INTERROGATION AND TORTURE.

IT CONTAINS **NO SEXUAL CONTENT ** , YET IT IS **NOT MEANT FOR YOUNG AUDIENCES**.

◄ WARNING ► ****

◄●►

# Toph Tickled in Boiling Rock

An Avatar Fanfic

## F/F ● Tickling Interrogation and Torture ● Feet

◄●►

**Inspired by the following artworks:**

[ **** ](https://www.deviantart.com/ero-mr/art/Toph-PATREON-672140891)

[https://www.deviantart.com/waldosolaire/art/Prisoners-of-the-Boiling-Rock-pt-1-825102537 ](https://www.deviantart.com/waldosolaire/art/Prisoners-of-the-Boiling-Rock-pt-1-825102537)

[ https://www.deviantart.com/colorpandora/art/Katara-and-Toph-Color-Edit-666496269 ](https://www.deviantart.com/colorpandora/art/Katara-and-Toph-Color-Edit-666496269)

[ https://www.deviantart.com/lethaltk/art/Tickling-Toph-Gets-Tickled-REDO-724477334 ](https://www.deviantart.com/lethaltk/art/Tickling-Toph-Gets-Tickled-REDO-724477334)

[ https://www.deviantart.com/ero-mr/art/Toph-PATREON-672140891](https://www.deviantart.com/ero-mr/art/Toph-PATREON-672140891)

**◄ Day 1 ►**

Because of a cocky mistake, Toph the young earthbender was knocked out and captured while away from her traveling companions. Princess Azula quickly flew her to Boiling Rock prison, where she would be interrogated.

The unconscious girl was carried to a wood paneled cell, prepared in advance in case they ever captured her, the only known metalbender in existence. The cell featured the usual amenities, as well as a specialty item: A wood and leather, padded bondage chair, with a high back and a set of built-in foot stocks. The prisoner’s arms could be restrained above her head or to her sides, using rope and leather cuffs. Her feet would be stuck in the stocks, facing forward, away from the ground. Given how important the ground connection is to an earthbender, it just made sense to lock her feet away from the floor. Even a wooden one.

When it was first commissioned, this particular bondage device gave the princess a devious idea as to how they might torture Toph into submission. An idea she would now put into practice.

Upon arrival, Toph was immediately bound to the chair with her wrists restrained to her sides. Her ankles were a snug fit for the smallest of three hole sizes, leaving her tiny feet close together, in the middle of the stocks. The young bender had a rude awakening, feeling her weathered feet being washed with soapy water and scrubbing brushes.  
\- Hehehehehehe! MRRRGH! It tickles! Where am I?! - She called out, trying to reach her feet and fighting the uncontrollable laughter erupting from her.

She instinctively covered one foot with the other, but strong, calloused hands pulled them apart and resumed their vigorous scrubbing.  
\- Hahahahahaaaa! What’s happening?! Katara! Aang! Hello?! MRRGHehehehe... - She continued, releasing laughs and giggles.

A few hilarious minutes later, the scrubbing mercifully stopped.  
\- UFFF... What’s happening? Where am I? - Toph softly asked, collapsing on the chair.  
\- Hello, Toph - Azula coldly greeted, sitting right next to her.  
\- WHAT? You?! Where am I? I can’t see anything! - The girl asked, trying to make sense of things.  
\- You’re in Boiling Rock prison, in a wooden cell - The princess continued.  
\- What are you doing to my feet?! Don’t you DARE touch them! - Toph protested, struggling against her bondage.  
\- I asked two guards to wash them. Had you EVER washed your feet before? They were filthy - Azula mocks.  
\- And what’s that to you?! Just don’t touch them! They are... - She started saying, suddenly going quiet as the seriousness and vulnerability of her situation dawned on her.  
\- They are what? - Azula asked, smiling evily - Important?  
\- Yes - Toph grunted.  
\- You need them to earthbend. But there’s more, isn’t there? - The princess asked, smiling evilly.  
\- ...... I need them to see - Toph begrudgingly answered.  
\- And how does that work? I think I already know, but I’d like to hear it from you - Azula politely asked, like a viper.

The girl hesitated, but saw no harm in answering Azula. Especially if it bought their friends more time to mount a rescue.  
\- I feel the vibrations in the earth. Through them, I can see where everything is.  
\- But that’s not entirely earthbending, is it? I mean, I’ve seen you in action. You would need pretty darn sensitive feet to pick up vibrations the way you do. You can literally see as well with your feet as I do with my eyes. And I bet your blindness is also a factor. When a person loses one sense, the others usually become sharper. Wouldn’t you agree?

Toph spent a moment meditating on Azula’s words. She was right on the money. And that scared her, because her feet really were very sensitive, and would be a prime target for torture. The poor girl swallowed dryly, imagining her feet being whipped, beaten or roasted.  
\- Well? - The princess asked, pleased to see signs of worry in Toph's body language.  
\- I... Erm... No. It’s all earthbending - She poorly lied, feeling quite nervous.  
\- Right... - Azula said, now even more certain of her assessment.

Two fire nation ladies were led into the cell, followed by a soldier who handed the princess a small chest.  
\- Oh, perfect! These will do just fine! Well done, soldier - She said, looking into the chest’s contents.

After bowing before the princess, the ladies started exfoliating Toph’s feet with steel foot files.  
\- MRRRRRRRGG! AAAAAAARGH! STOP! STOP! STOP! That’s horrible! - The girl screamed as if in pain.  
\- Now we’re getting rid of all that nasty dead skin. How does it feel? - Azula asked, genuinely curious.  
\- MRRRRGGH! It feels horrible! STOP! JUST STOP! It’s like a very loud, scraping noise right on my ears! - Toph shouted, squirming as if her feet were on fire.

The princess was carefully monitoring, afraid the girl might try bending the tools. But it would seem their effect was so unpleasant, she was unable to focus on them.  
\- You should be flattered. These girls were brought here for the _sole_ purpose of making your feet look presentable. I’m paying them a small fortune for the lack of notice.

The two ladies looked up to Azula, taken aback by Toph’s reaction to their pedicure.  
\- Don’t stop. Just get it done - The princess commanded.  
\- AAAARGH! DAMNED ASH MAKER! STOP THIS TORTURE! - Toph screamed, insulting the princess.  
\- Torture? Oh dear... We haven’t even started torturing you... But you’re right, dirt girl, your exceedingly sensitive feet will be the _sole_ focus of our attention - Azula explained, deriving pleasure from Toph's panicked reaction.  
\- No... NOOO! Not my feet! DON’T HURT THEM! They are my EYES! I can’t see without them! Or bend! Or walk! MRRRRRGH! STOP THAT! - The girl protested, struggling with all her strength.  
\- If this is so unbearable, perhaps you’d care to answer my questions about the Avatar and his plans? I’ll stop it all right now if you cooperate - The princess offered.  
\- NO! MRRRRGH! I won’t do it! - Toph refused.  
\- As you wish. But if you find this simple pedicure a form of torture, you’re in big trouble - Azula warned.

Twenty minutes later, the ladies were finished, and poor Toph was exhausted. She was panting for air, hugely relieved the ordeal was over.  
\- Oh my... What an improvement... - Azula commented, looking at Toph’s pink, shiny soles, now soft as silk.  
\- You... you... evil... - The girl tried to insult, scrunching her cute little toes and pressing her feet together.  
\- Thank you for your service. This was the most important pedicure you’ve ever given. My soldiers will pay you and fly you back to the mainland - The princess told the ladies, leading them out of the cell.

Once the door was closed, Azula sat down in front of the freshly pampered feet. She placed her palms against the girl’s soles and rubbed up and down a few times, until Toph squirmed her feet out from under them, covering one foot with the other.  
\- Can you feel the difference? - Azula asked - Let no one ever say I’m without mercy. I’m going to give you one more chance to avoid being tortured. Just... - She started offering, but Toph wasn’t listening. The girl was quite stunned with how much more... receptive her feet had become. They were already very sensitive, but now... She didn’t even want to imagine how much pain they could potentially feel. “I will soon find out.” She thought, taking a deep, nervous breath.

Her line of thinking was interrupted when she felt her big toes being tied up.  
\- ARRGG! Hehehe! WHAT NOW?! - Toph asked, hating how the string tickled between her toes.

Moments later, her feet were finally ready for the torture to begin. After trying her big toes together, Azula pushed the girl’s feet back and tied her big toes to the stocks, feeling like an artist preparing her canvas. And Toph’s soles really did look like a pair of nerve ridden, blank canvases, waiting to be filled with all sorts of agonizing sensations. Yet the princess only had one in mind.

Toph scrunched her toes to test this new bondage. She could still close her toes, but her ability to do so was reduced the closer it got to her big toes, which were firmly pulled back. She could somewhat wrinkle her soles by scrunching her toes, but actually pointing her feet forward was impossible. She had some lateral freedom, but not much.

Princess Azula blew on her little wrinkles, sending a shiver up the girl’s spine. At that moment, the earthbender felt more exposed than ever before.

The evil princess picked up a big, fluffy red feather from the chest, and slowly stroked it up Toph’s right sole, gleefully watching her go crazy from it’s passage.  
\- IIIRK! HEHEHEHE! Hahahahaha... Oh no... hehehehehe... Oh nooo... Not that... - The girl squealed and giggled, finally understanding what was in store for her.  
\- I’m sorry, did that tickle? I bet your well tuned soles were able to pick up every single fiber - Azula sadistically mused, watching her helpless feet struggling against their bonds, desperately looking for a way out. And the evil princess was right. Toph’s soles felt every feathery stroke with a diabolically exquisite level of detail.  
\- AAARGH! AHAHAHAHAHA! STOOAP! BWAAAHAHAHAHAAA! - Toph laughed loudly, as the dreadful feather was brought back into play, now continuously swiping up and down her soft, squirming feet. The intense sensations quickly overwhelmed her resistance, forcefully growing any giggles into laughter. In an outburst she immediately regretted, Toph cried out:  
\- I CAN’T STAND IT!

This admission made cruel Azula smile wickedly as she relentlessly treated the girl’s delicate soles to the fluffy plume, teasing and tantalizing the hyper-sensitive skin. She perversely watched the supple soles wrinkle and wiggle, as the feather’s tickly touches drove their nerves wild, and by attachment, the poor girl bound to the chair.  
\- NOOOHOHOHOHOO! NOT TICKLING! IIIIIRK! ANYTHING BUT THAT! HEEEHEHEHEHE! I CAN’T! I CAAAN’T! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! - Toph laughed away, squirming as much as she was allowed.  
\- Tell me everything you know about the Avatar’s plans, or else... - Azula threatened, delivering a few more strokes before pausing.  
\- BWAAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! AHAHAHA... Hehehehehe... - The girl gradually calmed down, scrunching her toes and fiercely shaking her feet, wishing she could rub them together to get rid of the lingering, tingly sensations left by the feather.  
\- Well? - The princess asked, giving her a moment to recover - Allow me remind you, you are trapped in an INESCAPABLE prison. There WON'T be a rescue. And this is the LIGHTEST tickling we CAN and WILL make you endure, DAY and NIGHT. Where is the Avatar? - She demanded.  
\- Mrrrg... - Toph moans - I... I... don’t know. I really don’t. We were mostly hiding, so he can be anywhere, really. We had barely begun to plan anything when you... captured me - She lied, hoping to be spared from further torments.

Without warning, she felt two instances of that horrible feather continuously stroking up and down her soles.  
\- NAAAHAHAHAHAHA! IT’S THE TRUTH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! - She started cackling, twisting herself against her bondage.  
\- Lies. That’s not what I want to hear, dirt girl - Azula remarked, mercilessly teasing the girl’s hyper-ticklish feet.

The soft, fluffy feathers stroked up and down Toph’s cute, silky soles, sending maddeningly ticklish sensations up her nerves. The poor blind girl threw her head back, slamming it against the padded highback, and filled the room with beautiful, forced laughter.  
\- BWAAAAA-HAAA-HAAA-HAAA-HAAA!

Her sensitive soles, now turned against her, could sense every fiber in every swipe with dreadful detail. And there was nothing she could do about it. She fought and struggled to move her feet yet they remained in place, unable to do anything except collect the feathers' terribly tickly caresses.

Toph hated being tickled. The sensations drove her nuts, but that wasn’t all. Being tickled made her feel completely unlike her usual self. It made her feel out of control, small and weak. One would need to have an extremely close relationship with her before she allowed herself to be playfully tickled. And even then, the tickler better keep it brief and gentle lest her patience run out. Because when she was tickled, she felt like her defenses were down. Like her soft underbelly was all exposed and vulnerable.

And now here she was. Helpless. Forcefully laughing her head off while her extraordinary sensitivity was mercilessly abused. She felt humiliated. And yet, was determined not to break. Even though she’s physically small, she’s tough as a mountain, and a mountain does not bow down to flames, no matter how hot they blow.

◄●►

Twenty minutes later, the proud girl was on the verge of collapse, yet remained defiant. She repeatedly insisted on her ignorance, even as the feathers relentlessly licked up and down her soles.  
\- HEHEHEHE! I don’t know! AHAHAHAHA! I swear I don’t KNOHOHOHOW! - She laughed away, shaking her head sideways.

Princess Azula decided to grant her a break, worried her ticklish prisoner might faint. A short table had been brought in while Toph was being tickled. Now, during her break, the evil princess was unpacking the chest from where she had produced the feathers, covering the new table with all manner of feathers, brushes, backscratchers, combs, forks and other tickling implements. Tools procured by her soldiers from the nearest market under a simple directive: "If it looks like it would tickle, buy it." The princess had commanded...

\- Well? - Azula asked, stroking a stiff, scratchy, pointy feather, up the girl’s left sole.  
\- MEEEERG! HEHEHEhehehehe... - Toph nervously laughed, scrunching her cute little toes, clenching her fists and extending her neck upwards.  
\- I told you... hehehe... I don’t know anything... hehe... I swear... - She kept lying, giggling through her teeth.  
\- As you wish - The princess calmly said, stroking sideways under her toes.  
\- NonononoNOOOHOHOHOHOOOO! - Toph exploded with laughter, closing down her toes hard, and shaking her feet sideways as much as the toe bondage allowed her.  
\- Open your toes. Do it, or I swear I’ll have ALL OF THEM tied back - Azula threatened.

The poor girl struggled with this decision, but ultimately decided she would much rather keep her remaining toes free.  
\- There we go... More... Open them more... Now hold them like that. No, open them up... There, now hold them open... - Azula instructed, mercilessly dragging the feather’s tip under Toph’s struggling toes.  
\- YAAAARGHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN’T! HEHEHE! I... - The blind girl laughed, having a seriously hard time holding her toes still.  
\- You HAVE TO. You’re here to be TORTURED. To be TICKLE tortured. And I swear, it’s going to be MUCH worse if you don’t do as I say! - The princess threatened, mercilessly tickling the bases, stems, and pads of the girl’s captive toes.

This went on for a few minutes until Toph truly couldn’t do it anymore. When that moment came, she scrunched down her toes and focused her will power into not begging for mercy. She was determined not to beg. No matter what.

To her surprise, the tickling stopped. The girl waited in the dark, panting for breath, when Azula calmly spoke.  
\- I’m going to get serious now, because time is a factor. Just so you know, I’m not an expert at this. I’m not a better tickler than the average woman. But I know someone who’s extremely good at it. And she’s being flown here as we speak. I just want you to understand, what you’re about to get is NOTHING, compared with what the real tickler is going to put you through - She threatens, watching Toph’s expression and body language falter, exposing her fear.

Princess Azula then started rapidly spidering her long, sharp nails up and down Toph’s pink soles. Toph straight out screamed, struggling and squirming as if her feet were on fire.  
\- This is NOTHING, Toph. I swear - Azula promised, mercilessly digging into the girl’s hyper-ticklish feet.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH........... - Toph screamed sharply, until she ran out of air.

Azula stopped tickling just for a moment, letting her breathe, then resumed straight away, sending poor Toph into a renewed fit of silent laughter and convulsions. After experimenting for a few minutes, Azula settled into softly spidering her nails down Toph’s wrinkled soles, watching the girl howl and scream with laughter at the top of her lungs, without actually losing her breath.  
\- Tell me what I want to know! Where’s the Avatar? What are his plans?  
\- YAAAAAAAARGHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOOO! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA! - The blind girl laughed hysterically.

◄●►

Half an hour and several pauses later, Azula decided to start experimenting with the many other tools readily available.  
\- I DON’T KNOOOOW! NOOOHOHOHOHOHOOO! - The girl cackled, as Azula held her right foot still, and gently scratched her soft, wrinkled sole with a backscratcher.  
\- Scratchy, scratchy... Tell me where Aang is and this will all stop! - The evil princess teased.

◄●►

\- MWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY TOOOES! YEEEEK! HEHEHEHEHEEE! - Toth cried, as her toes were held back and a small plume was pulled between them.

◄●►

\- YAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I CAAAN’T TAKE IT! GAAARG! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! - She cackled, as stiff feathers, and later paint brushes were used to stroke her delicate arches.

◄●►

\- MRRRRRRRRGH! TEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE! - She moaned and nervously laughed, as Azula’s fingernails drilled into her heels.

◄●►

\- HOOOOONOOOOO! HOHOHOHOHOOO! - She howled hysterically, as thin, wooden combs were swept and sawed over the balls of her wrinkled soles.  
\- Is it unbearable? Reveal the Avatar’s plans and I’ll stop right now.

◄●►

\- *INHAALE* BWAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA! - She bursted out laughing, as two large, soft, scrubbing brushes swept back and forth over the entire surface of her soles.

◄●►

After enduring nearly two hours of Azula’s tickle torture, Toph was hanging by a thread. The poor girl was exhausted, physically and mentally. She just wanted to surrender. But something inside kept her from breaking. Her friends were counting on her. Counting on her strength, on her silence. If she told Azula what she knew, the whole world might fall! She had to hold the line, no matter what they did to her.

She was cackling like a maniac, her flushed face covered in tears, sweat and hair. Her toes had all been tied back, rendering her soles nearly taut, and her toe-stems permanently exposed. The cruel princess left four small plumes resting between her toes, and regularly gave them a twist or moved them to a different space. She was also holding two forks, with which she was plowing faint red lines over the prisoner’s soles.

Just before her guest arrived, Azula was plowing circles and figure eights over Toph's balls, watching the girl screech in ticklish agony, looking like she was ready to explode.  
\- HAAAAAAAAAAARGHAHAHAHAHA! *INHALE* HAAAAAAAAAAARGHAHAHAHAHA!

Then it stopped. Toph didn’t stop laughing, but she felt the forks being withdrawn from her tortured feet, and nothing else came to replace them. The small plumes were then removed, and she cautiously allowed herself to relax. Just a little. Then a lot. Still giggling like crazy, she took deep breaths... then squealed loudly when someone started touching her feet! But it didn’t tickle... It actually felt good... Really, really good... Someone was rubbing their thumbs on the balls of her feet. After Azula’s abuse with the forks, it felt heavenly.  
\- Toph? Are you still with us? Your new tickler has arrived - Azula practically sang with excitement.

Sitting in front of the girl’s helpless feet, and gently rubbing them, there was now Ty Lee, the martial arts practitioner. She was looking at Toph with a concerned look on her face.  
\- Remember Ty Lee? - The princess asked.  
\- ... yes... - Toph answered with a weak voice.  
\- What have you done to her? - Ty Lee asked, feeling sorry for Toph.  
\- This earthbender is in possession of vital military intelligence. We need her to talk. Will you help me? Her feet are extremely ticklish, but she has resisted me thus far. Why don’t you show her what you can do? - Azula asked her acrobatic friend.  
\- Ty Lee is an expert in pressure point manipulation. Go on. Do your worst - She insisted, smiling wickedly.

Toph started breathing rapidly and contracted her every muscle, bracing herself for whatever her new torturer was going to do. Nothing could have prepared her for it, though.

Holding the girl’s right foot steady, Ty Lee picked up a feather, spun it around, and pressed the hard quill into a very specific spot on the girl’s sole. Then, with precisely the right amount of pressure, she started slowly moving it in tiny circles.

Toph was instantly lost in silent laughter, screaming at the top of her lungs without making a sound, and struggling as if electricity was coursing through her body. That touch was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was a true cosmic experience. It was as if the entire universe rushed through that single spot, flooding her mind with such a deluge of ticklish agony, it changed her definition of unbearable. Then it stopped, as suddenly as it started. The girl took a deep breath and released a huge bout of hysterical laughter. Then for the first time, she begged for mercy. The mountain crumbled.  
\- ... HAAA-HAAA-HAAA-HAAAaaaa... hahahahaha... please... hahahaha... please I beg you... no more... please.. - She cried out, sounding utterly defeated.  
\- Are you ready to... - The princess started asking.  
\- Yes - Toph quickly answered, eager to please - I’ll tell you all I know... - She said, completely subdued.  
\- Incredible! One touch! - She complimented her friend.  
\- It was child’s play. Her soles are like a massive chi focal point... - Ty Lee explained.

Toph spent the next 10 minutes answering Azula’s questions. No lies. No deceptions. No holding back. She was then taken off the stocks, laid down on a cot, and allowed to rest.

◄●►

Four hours later, several guards barged into her cell and forced her back onto the stocks.  
\- NononoNOO! What did I do?! - She desperately asked, as the guards strapped her down.  
\- They weren’t there - Azula coldly answered.  
\- That’s not my fault! They must have moved camp! - She protested - I was telling the truth! I swear!  
\- Perhaps you were... Perhaps you weren’t... Either way... Your information was a waste of time. And that makes me... angry - The princess growled, causing Toph to whimper in fear.  
\- Ty Lee, I want you to tickle her insane! Make her **_suffer_ **\- She cruelly ordered, letting that last word drip from her tongue like poison. She then stormed out of the chamber, leaving poor Toph in a state of complete panic.  
\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE! NOT HER! ANYTHING BUT HER! MERCY! I’LL DO ANYTHING! - Toph hysterically begged. But Azula was already gone. She was all alone with Ty Lee, probably the best tickler in the world, who was now in charge of her helpless, hyper-ticklish feet.

However, Lee was not happy with this assignment. She’s no torturer! She always dreaded the idea of causing suffering to others! It’s one of the reasons why she took so well to chi blocking. What’s she going to do now? Refusing Azula’s order amounts to treason.  
\- Calm down... I’ll go easy on you... - She softly spoke, massaging Toph’s wrinkled feet.  
\- She CAN’T do this to me! - The girl started crying.  
\- Shhhh... It’s okay... I won’t go nearly as hard on you as I did before. I promise - She said, using her knowledge of pressure points to make the earthbender relax.  
\- She... She... Oh... Oooooh that feels... Good... - Toph moaned from deep, intense pleasure.  
\- You see? I’m not so bad. Now, stay relaxed - Ty Lee said, picking up a little stick and quickly hitting several points on her legs, making them go completely limp.

While the girl was in that exceptionally defenseless state, Ty Lee tied up all her toes, spreading them apart. Poor Toph whimpered in despair when she tried to close her toes and found herself almost utterly unable to do so, despite the fact that the paralysis had already worn off. Her poor feet were completely taut, as professionally restrained as they could possibly be.

The martial artist picked up two white feathers, carefully chosen for their great balance between stiffness and flexibility. Their tips were small, yet rounded. Perfect for precise tickles. Having chosen her tools, Ty Lee started delivering little strokes to Toph’s right sole, methodically studying her sensitivity.  
\- ... heheheheHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh please! HEHEHEHE! Don’t do thaaat! HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN’T STAND IT! NOOOHOHOHOOO! - She begged, immediately starting to laugh.  
\- I’m sorry... I have to do as Azula asked... But I won’t use any pressure point techniques. I promise! - Ty Lee swore, feeling really sorry for the ticklish earthbender.

Ignoring her pleas, the experienced acrobat spent about 30 minutes meticulously mapping Toph’s sensitivity. She was genuinely impressed, and even somewhat frightened. She’d never seen a pair of feet this ticklish before. Not even close. She would have to be really gentle, or she might literally drive the poor girl insane!

◄●►

Just a few minutes later, Toph was cackling hysterically, precariously hanging on the verge of silent laughter. The white feathery tips danced over her pink soles, performing a truly masterful display of feather tickling. They delivered stroke after stroke, quick or long, elegantly traveling across her nerves in an unpredictable ballet of constant ticklish sensations.

The poor girl was going crazy. Ty Lee’s feather tickling felt as intense as Azula’s nail tickling! But far more controlled. The martial artist was tickling her to her limit without actually pushing her over the edge. If Toph hadn’t already experienced her chi enhanced tickling, she wouldn’t have believed it could get any worse than this.  
\- ... NAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHA! PLEEEHEHEHEASE! I CAAHAHAHAHAN’T TAAAKE ANYMOHOHOHORE! BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

But she did take it. She took it for nearly 3 hours, with many breaks, until Ty Lee's distaste for torture grew stronger than her fear of Azula.

**◄ Day 2 ►**

On the next day, Ty Lee came back to tickle the earthbender. She wasn’t actually sure Azula meant for her to become Toph’s full time tickle torturer, but she would rather err on the side of caution.

Toph was quickly developing an intense hate against chi blocking attacks. As if it wasn’t bad enough that she was completely blind and powerless, she had to go through the humiliation of becoming limp as a wet noodle while her toes were tied up. But of course, she would have rather spent the whole day being chi blocked than to spend one more minute being tickled. Especially by Ty Lee, who was ironically trying to go easy on the prisoner.

The acrobatic teen spent the morning playfully testing soft brushes on her poor soles, trying to keep it cheerful and lighthearted. But to Toph, it felt like she was being mocked. At some point, Lee found this particular paintbrush whose bristles had a sort of fuzziness to them that really drove the earthbender nuts.  
\- ... HEHEHEHEHEEE! PLEEEEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MOOORE! HAAAAHAHAHAHA! I CAN’T TAKE IT! IIRKHIHIHIHIHIIII... - Toph laughed away as the brush licked up and down her toe stems.  
\- Gouchie, gouchie, goo... Does this tickle? Are these tootsies ticklish? Yes they aaaaare! - The airheaded goofball cooed.

Ty Lee tormented her like this for several hours in the morning, making sure to give her breaks every few minutes.

◄●►

At noon, Ty Lee gave Toph a one hour long lunch and relaxation break. Azula would definitely not have approved. The earthbender was released from the bondage chair, allowed to clean and relieve herself, and had her lunch partially spoon fed to her, on account of her complete blindness. Ty Lee then laid her face down on the cot for a relaxing foot rub, in preparation for her afternoon tickle torture.

Toph moaned and moaned with pleasure, as her cute little feet were squeezed and pressed by her unwilling torturer. Ty Lee also took the chance to rub a little lotion into them, as they hadn’t been hydrated after the exfoliation, and the dryness was starting to show.  
\- Ohhh... That’s... Soooo... niiiice... - She melted away, as the martial artist rubbed her thumbs into the balls of her feet.

This was when Ty Lee first took notice of how strong Toph’s feet muscles were. A natural consequence of walking barefoot everywhere. She pressed her knuckles into the girl’s heels, and then dragged them up her soles, watching with amusement as her toes opened up and twitched from sheer pleasure.

The bender was quickly becoming a huge fan of foot massages, an experience she was not at all familiar with due to the rough, dirty condition her feet were usually in. But this pleasure was bittersweet, because she knew all this enjoyment would make it harder to get back on the stocks. And it did, leading her to think that had been Ty Lee’s intention all along.

◄●►

Toph was once more locked in the chair, waiting nervously as Ty Lee picked a tickle tool.  
\- How would you like to be tickled? I’ll let you choose - The martial artist cheerfully offered.  
\- How about not at all? - Toph retorted, thinking Lee was just toying with her.  
\- I’m serious. What tickled you the least so far? - She patiently asked - That’s what you’re getting.

Toph thoughtfully rubbed her feet together. It was not an easy question to answer... Everything had tickled her like crazy! Perhaps that was Ty Lee’s point?  
\- Well... When Azula first started torturing me, she used a big, fluffy feather... It tickled HORRIBLY! But it was actually the least tickly thing so far...  
\- Was it red?  
\- How should I know?!  
\- Oh. Right. I think this must be it - Lee said, holding up two beautiful red feathers.

Without warning, she started stroking up and down Toph’s pale soles.  
\- MRRRRG! Hehe... HEHEhehehe... HAHAHAhahaha... Stop... Please stop... - The girl immediately started giggling.

Toph first leaned her feet back, then scrunched her toes and started rubbing her wrinkled soles together.

“Easy to see why Azula used these feathers first. They really catch the eye.” The tickler thought.  
\- You’re squirming too much... I want to go easy on you, but you have to hold them steadier than this, or I’ll have to tie up your toes - Ty Lee warned.  
\- MRRRRGH! I’ll try! PFFFFT! HAHAHAHAhahahaha...

Holding her toes tightly scrunched, Toph made an effort to hold her feet still. The sumptuous plumes caressed up and down her wrinkled soles delivering waves of devilishly ticklish teases onto her overly active nerves.  
\- MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAAAN’T! AAAARG! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! - The girl laughed intensely.  
\- You’re doing it... You’re doing it... Just keep your nerves relaxed... - Ty Lee encouraged, watching her lovely soles shake with every passing of the feathers.  
\- This is TORTURE! YAAAARGAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Toph shouted, releasing a burst of hysterical laughter.

The best Toph could do was hold her feet steady for about 20 seconds. After that, her nerves became overwhelmingly tingly, forcing her to rub her soles together for a few moments.

After a few minutes, Ty Lee started using just one feather, teasing one sole at a time. She used her free hand to gently hold whichever foot was getting feathered, until Toph couldn’t bear to keep her other foot away. As it came to the rescue, rubbing against it’s tormented twin, Lee started feathering it instead, gently pulling it away from the sole it had come to relieve.

This went for about 40 minutes, with a few breaks here and there. That was when poor Toph couldn't bear to play this game anymore.  
\- STOOOAP! Stop! Stop! Stop! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!!! - She screamed, struggling like a mad woman and fiercely squirming her feet against each other.

Ty Lee was feeling so sorry for her... But she was already being as gentle as she could. And she had to do this! Azula had ordered it! Even if she refused, the princess would just find someone else to torture Toph. So it may as well be her... At least with her holding the feather, the earthbender would get a gentler torment. And so Ty Lee started begrudgingly trying up the girl's big toes together. Toph fought against this, prompting the martial artist to paralyze her legs once more.  
\- Honestly... You should have learned fighting me is pointless, by now - Ty Lee remarked, lovingly tying the girl’s big toes like they were first restrained by Azula.

Moments later, Toph released a very giggly plea, as the fluffy feathers started licking her helpless soles.  
\- OH NoooooHOHOHOHOOO! Pleeeahahahahahaseeee!  
\- I’m sorry... I have to do this! - Ty Lee apologized, delivering the first tickles of a long, three hour feathering session. With regular breaks, as usual.

Poor Toph laughed into the afternoon as countless tickly fibers traveled up and down her slightly wrinkled feet. At some point, Ty Lee forced one of the feathers between the girl’s arches, which formed a thin slot between her feet as long as her big toes remained bound together. This caused the girl to explode with hysterical laughter, viciously squirming her feet, unsure whether to pull them apart or squeeze them together.  
\- GET IT OFF! PLEEEEASE! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! IT’S SO BAAAAD! - She squealed.

Ty Lee let go of both feathers, startled with Toph’s reaction.  
\- MRRRGGH! Oh pleeeease! Hehehehehehe... PLEASE TAKE IT OFF! Hahahahahahaha...

As impressed as she was with Toph’s desperate pleas, Lee was also feeling a little bit of morbid curiosity... And so, biting her lower lip, she grabbed the feather’s quill and started gently moving it up and down.  
\- YAAAAAARGH! AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! - Toph exploded with hysterical cackles, fiercely tugging her legs.

After about a minute, Ty Lee forced herself to stop and pulled out the feather, promising herself not to do that again. She gave Toph a break, and then resumed the tickle torture, dutifully feathering the girl’s hyper-ticklish soles.

**◄ Day 3 ►**

On her third day, the martial artist received a letter from Azura, in response to a request for clearer orders. 

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_I apologize for the unusual lack of clarity. I’d like you to tickle Toph with your pressure point techniques. I don’t really care about the torture schedule. Just make sure she gets ample amounts of it._

_I’m not really expecting you to stay there indefinitely, but you’re welcome to use the guest room until I need you elsewhere. When you leave, Toph’s torture will simply be assured by the guards._

_See you soon!_

_Azula_

This letter sent shivers up Ty Lee’s spine for two reasons.

Firstly, Azula assumed she would be mercilessly using the pressure point tickling on poor Toph! That would have been unfathomably cruel!

Secondly, she did notice several guards hanging out near the cell, no doubt wishing to have fun tormenting the blind, hyper-ticklish earthbender. Now that she thought about it, she had this horrible vision of men taking turns tickling the girl’s soles, two or three at a time... Mercilessly tickling her day and night... Competing to see who could make her laugh the loudest... No breaks... Not until she passed out...

“I have to stay. I can’t abandon her to this terrible fate.” She thought.

Ty Lee decided to put the earthbender through a gentle, fingertip tickling session, without toe bondage. No nails, just fingertips. Yet despite her attempts at being merciful, her every touch drove Toph crazy... The poor girl frantically squirmed and rubbed her little feet together, hopelessly trying to escape Ty Lee’s soft tickles.

After a while, Ty Lee used a few chi blocking jabs to paralyze the girl’s feet, thinking it might tickle less if her feet weren’t erratically brushing against her fingernails. But this idea completely backfired.  
\- NOOOOOOOO! NOOOHOHOHOHO! YOU MONSTER! BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA! - Toph screamed, as her feet were tickled without being able to move a muscle. The girl found this experience truly horrifying. Being restrained and tickled was bad enough, but to have her muscles literally disabled was a whole new level of helplessness.

After a few hours of playful, fingertip teasing, Ty Lee took pity on her. She decided not to tickle Toph in the afternoon, instead pampering her with an extremely long, chi enhanced foot massage, which to the blind girl felt like the most extraordinary, otherworldly bliss.

**◄ Day 4 ►**

On the fourth morning, Azula unexpectedly dropped by. She was accompanied by a servant, carrying two cats in a cage.  
\- Good morning, Ty Lee. How’s it going? - The princess greeted her friend.  
\- Oh! Hiiii... - She nervously replied.

The martial artist was just finishing Toph’s big toe bondage, getting her ready for a fluffy feather session. But it would seem there was something else in store for the poor earthbender.  
\- How’s the prisoner doing? - Azula asked.  
\- Great! Well... Not really... I’ve been tickling her out of her wits. HEHEHE! - The acrobat nervously answered.

Azula seemed suspicious, so Ty Lee picked up a quill and delivered a five second pressure point tickle on Toph’s left foot. The poor girl reacted as one would imagine. She first shook her head in silent laughter, lost in ticklish agony. Then exploded with a surge of hysterical cackling and pleas for mercy.

The princess smiled at this, looking positively delighted.  
\- How did it feel, dirt girl? - She sadistically asked.  
\- ... HEHEHEHEHE... Hahahahahaha... MERCY! Ahahahaha... NO MORE! It was UNBEARABLE!  
\- Well, would you rather have that, or these lovely kitties, licking your feet? - She asked, smiling wickedly.  
\- The cats! The cats! PLEASE I WANT THE CATS! - Toph begged.

And so she was put through the maddening experience of having cats licking her feet. She thought it would be bad, but the reality was worse than she could have possibly envisioned. The tongues didn’t feel wet, like she imagined. They were like extremely quick strokes of sandpaper. And they tickled SO MUCH... Every lick of those raspy tongues sent a wave of intense ticklish agony up her legs, causing her to squeal sharply, brought in an instant to the edge of silent laughter. 

The felines immediately took a liking to her feet, thanks to the balm that was smeared all over her soles and between her toes.  
\- What’s this stuff? - Ty Lee asked, holding the balm’s container - Smells sweet.  
\- I don’t really know. A couple days ago, I asked the royal physician to make me a balm or paste which cats would be crazy about. I’d say he did an incredible job, don’t you agree, Toph?  
\- YEAAAARGHAHAHAHAhahahahaha... PLEASE STOP! MRRGHAHAHAhahahahaha... *INHALE* IIIRKHEHEHEHEhehehehe... - She incessantly squealed and begged, as the cat’s raspy tongues mercilessly lapped at her helpless little feet.

After almost 20 minutes of this ordeal, Toph miraculously slipped her right wrist from the leather cuff holding it to the chair, and screeching like mad, started desperately trying to free her other wrist. But alas, Ty Lee quickly delivered a chi blocking attack and secured her arm once more. Poor Toph screamed with sheer frustration, and had to endure the cat’s tongues for another two and half hours before the animals grew bored.

◄●►

\- Well, that was fun. Once you get tired of tickling her, I’ll have the guards do this to her every single day - Azula sadistically announced, causing Toph to cry out in horror and Ty Lee to swallow dryly.  
\- You look pale. Are you alright? - The princess asked her friend.  
\- Oh I’m fine... Are you leaving the cats here?  
\- Yes. Could you ask the guards to procure a sandbox, and whatever else they need?  
\- Sure! I can do that.  
\- Alright then. I must go now. Will you walk with me to the airship?  
\- Actually, I really think I should tend to her straight away. We don’t want her to soil all over the floor, you know?  
\- Oh. Very well. Goodbye! - Azura said, leaving the cell.

Ty Lee immediately rushed towards Toph, which was a complete and utter mess. The poor girl was breathing heavily, twitching, collapsed on one side, and covered in tears and sweat.  
\- I have to get you out of here. And soon - The acrobat whispered.

◄●►

A few hours later, Toph was looking much better. Ty Lee got her out of the stocks, gave her a sponge bath, clean clothes, lunch, and a chamberpot. She also apologized for the cruel treatment, which she was actually doing her best to lessen.  
\- I’m not tickling you anymore. I swear. Not unless Azula walks right into this cell. No one deserves what she’s putting you through - She promised, giving Toph a pressure point backrub.

The earthbender was sitting on her cot, strongly hugging her legs against her chest, and rocking back and forth with a serious look on her face, while her new ally rubbed her back.  
\- Just let me out of this cell... Please... I can metalbend... I’ll wreck this entire place...  
\- Metalbend? Really? Even so, it’s not that simple. We’re in the middle of a boiling lake. And beyond that, there’s an ocean. Even if I fought alongside you, we wouldn’t be able to escape. Not on our own.  
\- Then how?  
\- I don’t know... - Ty Lee confessed.

**◄ Rescue ►**

Thankfully for Toph, a rescue was already underway. Late that night, her cell door quietly opened, and a friend stepped in.  
\- Who’s there? This cell is off limits! - Ty Lee shouted, getting up. She had decided to stay with Toph during the night, to protect her from any sadistic guards.  
\- You! - Katara hissed, raising her defences.   
\- Katara?! - Toph asked, recognizing the voice - Ty Lee is on my side! - She quickly said.  
\- She is? It’s a trick! - The waterbender said.  
\- No! I really want her to escape! - The martial artist quickly explained.  
\- She’s telling the truth! - The earthbender defended.  
\- Oh. Well let’s get going then! We have no time to waste! - Katara said, leading Toph to the door.

\- Wait! I can’t go with you... Can you... Knock me out or something? Azula can’t suspect I helped you! - Ty Lee asked, afraid of the princess.  
\- Just tell her me and Aang overpowered you! - Katara proposed, starting to lose her patience.  
\- That might not be enough! She won’t buy it! You have to leave me unconscious! - Ty Lee insisted.  
\- What about helpless? - Toph proposed - Get on the stocks, quickly. You can tell her you fell asleep while you were tickling me, then Katara and Aang held you down, set me free, and we all locked you in the chair. Okay?  
\- Did you say tickling? - Katara asked.  
\- Yes! That can work! - Ty Lee agreed, sitting on the bondage chair with her arms raised over her head. 

A few seconds later, Toph, Katara and Aang were quickly moving through a corridor, incapacitating guards as they ran into them.  
\- Oh that felt good! That felt really good! - Toph exclaimed, trapping a guard with a piece of metal.

They moved through the corridors and made it out into the yard. That was when an alarm sounded.  
\- I’m surprised it took them this long - Aang said.  
\- We shouldn’t have issues. This place was designed to hold firebenders - Katara commented, fairly sure their combined metal, earth, water, and air bending would make short work of whatever the prison threw at them. Especially without Ty Lee’s annoying chi blocks.

As a group of guards bursted out of a doorway, Toph and their friends all got into bending stances and easily neutralized the enemies. The young earthbender was particularly active, taking out her rage on the guards.  
\- You’re on fire! - Aang commented.  
\- Just let me have them - Toph growled.

A minute later, Appa finally made his appearance, landing next to Aang and Katara.  
\- Here we are! - Sokka announced.

They quickly boarded the saddle and flew into the night sky, leaving the horrible prison behind them.  
\- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! - Toph emotionally exclaimed, hugging Aang from behind while he steered Appa.  
\- Haha! Look at you! Welcome back! - The Avatar happily said.

Toph felt her way around the saddle and also delivered strong hugs to Katara and Sokka.  
\- It’s great to have you back! Just... What did they do to you? - Katara asked with a worried expression. Her intuition was telling her something deeply traumatic happened to her friend.  
\- I... I don’t want to talk about it... - Toph mumbled, pressing her soles against the saddle.  
\- But there’s one thing you need to know straight away. We need to change all our plans about Ozai and the fire nation... - She started explaining.

◄●►

After a few days, when Toph had a chance to be alone with Katara, she confided in her the full extent of the horrors Azula put her through, crying her heart out onto her friend's shoulder.  
\- Just let it all out... No one’s going to tickle you ever again... - Katara soothed.

She was actually very impressed it took a chi enhanced, super tickle torture to break Toph. It would have taken far less to break her, even without a heightened sense of touch. The feathers wouldn’t have done much, but Azula’s long nails digging into her big, ticklish feet would have been a seriously grueling torture. Especially if they rubbed some sort of oil on her soles. That would have destroyed Katara in no time at all.

Later that night, Toph had trouble sleeping because of a recurring nightmare, so her friend treated her to a cooling, waterbending foot massage, which melted Toph into a pile of mush.  
\- Don’t stop... Please don’t stop... Ooooh... - The blind girl moaned, as the cold water enveloping her tender soles was continuously pressured into them, endlessly moving from her heels to her toes in what felt like a series of cylindrical rollers and orbs. The girl was in heaven.

**◄ Epilogue ►**

With an incredulous look on her regal face, Azula sat down in front of the stocks. Ty Lee couldn’t help but to nervously squirm her pretty bare feet.  
\- Tell me again, Ty Lee - Azula asked, softly wiggling her right nails down her friend’s left sole.  
\- Hehehehe... I told you already! MRRGHEHEhehehe... They grabbed me while I was sleeping! Hahahahaha! Please stop! - The martial artist nervously giggled.

Azula held her friend’s right foot, and softly raked her nails down that sole.  
\- And? - The princess asked, feeling extremely suspicious.  
\- Hehehehehe... They got Toph out! Hahahaha... And left me here! - She giggled, resisting the urge to open and close her toes like crazy.  
\- Really? They got the drop on YOU? - She asked, holding back her friend’s right toes and tickling under them.

Ty Lee closed her eyes shut and shook her head sideways, softly screeching though her clenched teeth. Her left foot, already scrunched, started shaking rapidly. She turned her head upwards and released a bout of intense giggles.  
\- IIIIIIRK... hahahahahahahahaha! It’s the truth! HAHAHA! Please stop! Hehehehehe...

Azula slightly eased up on the tickles before continuing her questioning.  
\- What were you doing here? You have the guest room upstairs.  
\- Hehehehe... I was tickling Toph into the night... Hehehe... But I feel asleep. Azula! Please stop! HEHEHE! You’re driving me crazy! - She begged, looking at the princess with a pleading expression.  
\- So you saw Aang and Katara?  
\- Yes! Hehehehe... NO WAIT! Hahahaha... I only saw Katara! Hihihihihi...  
\- You never saw the Avatar?  
\- No! Come ON! HEHEHEHEHE! Pleeeease stop!  
\- Hum... I’m just trying to visualize the scene... If one of them was holding you down while the other was releasing Toph, then how didn’t you see them both? - Azula asked, looking for holes in the girl’s story.  
\- I... I... AARG! I can’t think! Please stop! HEHEHEhehehehe! - Ty Lee protested, squirming in the bondage chair.  
\- Answer the question - The princess insisted, now slowly scribbling her fingernails up and down both soles.  
\- MRRRRRGHAA-HAA-HAA-HAA! PLEASE STOP! - Ty Lee begged, starting to become overwhelmed with Azula’s sharp nails, tickling her soft bare feet.  
\- I’m still waiting... How didn’t you see Aang?  
\- HEHEHEHE! I don’t knoooow! Hahahahaha! I think he was always behind me! HAHAHAHAHA!  
\- Huuuuuuum... - Azula strongly doubted. But she did stop tickling.  
\- ... Hehehehe... Can I go now? Please... - The girl pleadingly asked, with a huge forced smile on her lips.

The princess started caressing up and down her friend's feet, making Ty Lee swallow nervously.  
\- What did you do to Toph all afternoon?  
\- I tickled her - The girl lied, trying her best to look convincing.  
\- Ty Lee... You have many talents, but lying isn’t one of them - Azula calmly remarked, replacing her caressing fingers with sharp fingernails.

The martial artist leaned her head forward and released a bout of giggles, shaking her head sideways.  
\- Hahahahahahahahahaha... I’m not! Heeeehehehehe... Stop that! Please! - She pleaded, scrunching her toes and leaning her feet outwards, trying to get away from Azula’s long nails.  
\- Then why did the guards say they didn’t hear a squeak from inside this room? You do realize her screams were usually quite loud... - The princess patiently asked.  
\- Mrrrrrghehehehe! I muffled her! Hehehehe... Got tired of the screaming! Hahahahahaha...  
\- The guards also said she was extremely... lively, during the escape. That doesn’t sound like a girl exhausted from laughing all day long...  
\- Hahahahaha... Oh please! Hehehehe... I don’t know! I can’t explain it! HEHEHEhehehe...

Azula looked at her squirmy, giggly friend with a condescending expression. She knew she was being lied to, even though there weren't any gaping holes in Ty Lee’s far fetched story.  
“I shouldn’t have given her this job. She had the perfect skill set for it, with her chi blocking and pressure point techniques... And given the humiliating position Toph left her in at Ba Sing Se, I thought tickling the little dirt girl into insanity would be a treat for her. I was wrong.” She thought.

She got up, picked up a stiff, pointy feather, and sat on the bondage chair, next to her friend’s legs.  
\- Azula? W...what are you doing with that feather? - Ty Lee nervously asked.

“I don't want to lose Ty Lee over this. She's a useful old friend. She wants to lie? Fine. I'll accept her story. But she's going to have to sell it a lot harder. Not so much as an interrogation, but as a punishment." The princess thought.

As the feather was brought closer to Ty Lee’s upper body, the acrobat’s eyes became fixed on it. She unconsciously closed her hands into fists and tugged her arms against their restraints, feeling quite nervous. She didn’t really know why she had had her arms restrained above her head. She must have subconsciously decided it was more fitting, knowing her own body’s particular sensitivities. A decision she was quickly regretting.  
\- Let’s do this again... from the beginning - Princess Azula said, wiggling the feather's tip into the girl’s exposed belly button.  
\- NOOOO-HO-HO-HO-HOOO! NOT THERE! NOT THERE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOT MY BELLY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! - Ty Lee loudly chuckled, hopelessly trying to squirm away from the pursuing feather.

It was going to be a long morning for her.

**Fin**


End file.
